Talk:God Eater 3/@comment-31394685-20180720152055/@comment-31394685-20180720161548
■ Improvements Made from Development Summit in March Camera *Camera distance can now be selected from five levels. *Camera distance can now be changed with the d-pad buttons (the default buttons are up and down). *Adjusted camera turning speed. *Adjusted camera behavior at walls. *Adjusted the camera as not to run wild in situations where the character is not visible, such as the camera mounting on high ground. *Adjusted camera-following when performing quick actions such as the character turning. *Made small objects on the field (such as weeds) disappear when the camera approaches. *Changed lock-on button from R3 to a long press of L1. *Made it possible to set the camera to either the right stick or the d-pad buttons. God Arc Actions *Adjusted the cancel frames of all God Arc actions. *Made it possible to use turning attacks during steps. *Made the completion of actions that require a gauge easier to understand. *Made the hit or reception of a Link Burst bullet to an ally easier to understand. *Changed the amount of stamina consumed for a dive based on the type of armor. *Made adjustments as to calculate the damage dealt by a dive based on the armor’s defense power. *Biting Edge: Made improvements as to use a “transformation attack” without stopping the attack flow. *Biting Edge: Implemented a step attack in the mow-down blade form. *Biting Edge: Implemented a long mow-down blade form into the mow-down blade form. *Ray Gun: Made it possible to lock-on. *Ray Gun: Improved camera turn speed when aiming. *Other God Arc behavioral adjustments. Battle *Adjusted the amount of effects and tint in order to improve visibility during battle. *“Double Jump” has returned as a basic Burst effect. *Made adjustments to give the character a painful expression upon running out of stamina. *When an Ashland Aragami is in the Burst state, the player can shorten their Burst by landing a devour attack. *The operation for opening and closing the item palette and command palette has been restored to that of the previous games. *Implemented a UI that makes it easier to understand progress in meeting the conditions for activating an Accelerator Trigger during missions. *Adjusted the UI to make it easier to notice when stamina depletes. *Made it easier to notice when an ally has fallen. Base and System *Implemented emotes, including the “Rolling Dance.” *Implemented a feature to display accepted misisons at the base. *Implemented a feature to adjust the brightness of the screen. ■ Custom Bullets In God Eater 3, Custom Bullets have been changed to work with using bullet count rather than Oracle Points. It is a cost-based system where the more powerful the Custom Bullet, the lesser the amount of bullets you can bring on a mission. ■ God Eater Fan Club God Eater Fan Club is a free God Eater series fan site that will start taking pre-registrations in August. Users who pre-register will be entered in a raffle to be invited to a special event. Special Event #1 On September 2, Bandai Namco will host a God Eater 3 hands-on event and developer talk show featuring the latest build of the game, which includes the above changes, both single-player and four-person multiplayer, and a mission to defeat new Aragami Barbarius.